1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to recreational area structures such as playgrounds and jogging paths which may be seen at schools, municipal grounds, parks and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art:
The prior art discloses playing surfaces for athletic games which employ, among other things, pile fabric having a moisture-proof backing and other synthetic materials which are placed on the earth, and drainage structures.
Representative of the prior art are patents listed below and copies are furnished for the records.
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Title ______________________________________ S. 6. Summers 3,083,542 Device for . . . Drainage Means F. T. Haas, Jr. 4,044,179 Playing Surface For . . . Games R. W. Luebke 4,296,884 Containment . . . Method M. Curait, Jr. 4,366,846 Method for Collecting . . . From . . . Railroad Track Sec. L. Barnett 4,538,387 Drainage . . . Subterranean Wall R. G. Heath 4,679,963 Playground Construction Foreign European Pat. Of. 85,742 France 2,422,772 Japan 6,059,230 United Kingdom 2,035,098 ______________________________________